Truth or Dare Confessions
by JillKirstie164
Summary: The big five (including Anna, Kristoff and Flynn) play truth or dare! (I know, the summary sucks but the story's kinda better. First fanfic!) One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare Confessions (one shot!)

**A/N: Kirstie: What's up guys! It's Jill and Kirstie! We read A LOT of fanfics (mainly about Jelsa!) and we've been inspired by ReyZel616 and OoPoPcAnDy's fanfics to make our own. This is our first fanfic so please no harsh comments, and if there's something we need to improve on or if there are spelling mistakes, then please let us know. Also, we decided to extend the one shot instead of making it into a story. We couldn't think of anything to write for chapter 2. Anyways, enjoy our fanfic!**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Everyone was sitting in a circle in Anna's room playing truth or dare. Flynn was sitting next to my cousin Punzie (Rapunzel), who was leaning into his chest. Sitting next to the happy couple is Jack, and on his right sat Kristoff with his arms wrapped around Anna, my sister. I sat next to Anna followed by Hiccup and Merida.

It was Punzie's turn to ask someone truth or dare. She faced Merida. "Mer, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" She looked at Hiccup. "… shoot an apple with your bow and arrow."

"That's easy!"

"Oh! I forgot to mention that the apple will be on Hiccup's head."

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry Hic, but it's payback from April fools' day."

Merida got up and started rummaging through her bag to find her bow and arrows.

"Ugh! Where are they?!" She started taking everything out of her bag.

"Today's your lucky day Haddock. I think I left them at home." Hiccup sighed of relief while Merida went back to where she was sitting.

"So, it's my turn. Truth or dare… Flynn!"

"Hmm… Truth."

"Argh! You're no fun. Ok, um… what's the question you don't want to be asked in this game?"

**Flynn's P.O.V.**

"Umm… Forfeit!" I took off his jacket and threw it in the middle of the circle.

"Really Rider? You couldn't answer one simple question?" snickered Jack.

"If I did, then one of you guys would ask me the question I don't want to be asked."

"Hmm. Point taken. But in a game of Truth or Dare, I have hardly ever forfeited."

"Is that a challenge, Frost?" I glared at him.

"Bring it on, Rider!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Fine. I dare you to…" At this exact moment, I noticed that Elsa got up and headed out of the door. She probably went to the bathroom or something. Jack didn't seem to notice and I smirked.

"I dare you to kiss whoever comes through that door."

"Who would come through that door? Elsa and Anna's parents are at work and everyone's here!"

"Check again." Jack looked around the room and did a head count.

"Wait, where's Elsa?"

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I have to kiss Elsa?! As in Elsa who I've liked since 8th grade?! Ugh! Flynn knew that I liked her! I can't forfeit, since I don't want Flynn to win. Ok Jack, you can do this.

Everyone waited for Elsa to come through the door.

"Ok, while we wait for her to come back, let's keep playing."

"No stalling Jack. We have to wait until Elsa comes back." said Flynn. Suddenly, Elsa came through the door.

"Ok, what did I miss?"

"Go get em tiger!" Punzie giggled at what Flynn said.

I hesitated before getting up from where I was sitting. I walked towards Elsa.

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he walked closer to me. I can hear my heart beating fast and I felt a blush creeping up my face. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. I did the same.

"I can't do this." he muttered. "Forfeit." I opened my eyes and saw him walk back to where he was sitting before and tossed his jacket to the middle of the circle. He left me in a daze. Was he about to kiss me?

"Wow. Jack Frost forfeited! That's something you don't see everyday!" said Flynn with a triumphant smirk.

"Hey Anna, what did Flynn dare Jack to do?" I whispered.

"He dared him to kiss the first person who comes in through that door. It just so happened that that person was you."

"Oh." I felt like running to my bedroom and crying. Jack never forfeited unless it was something he really didn't want to do or answer. I had a crush on him for a long time now. I didn't think he would forfeit for something like that. I sighed.

**(A/N: Did that make sense? I hope it did. =P )**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Why did I forfeit? Not only did I let Flynn win, but I probably made Elsa feel bad because she knows that I don't normally forfeit unless it was something I was something I hated doing. Then I realised it was my turn.

"Hiccup, truth or dare?"

"Hmm. Truth."

"If you weren't dating Astrid, who would you be dating?" We were all looking at Hiccup, waiting for an answer.

"Umm…" I noticed he glanced at Merida for a second.

"Mer- actually, I think I'll forfeit."

"Hold up mister!" Punzie interrupted. "You were about to say someone's name. You can't forfeit."

"But-"

"No buts! Whatever you started, you finish it."

He sighed. "Merida."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Punzie. "Mer, you're a red as your hair!" everyone giggled at Punzie's statement.

"SHUT IT PUNZIE!"

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off! By the way Hic, it's your turn."

"Ok, truth or dare Kristoff?"

"Truth."

"Why is everyone saying truth?"

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to repeat the previous dare."

"Fine by me, but someone has to go out the door and come back in and- where's Anna?"

Anna burst into the room and Kristoff got up and kissed her.

"Ya see that Frost? That's how it's done. " said Flynn.

"Shut up."

"Ok, I'm done with the dare. So, truth or dare Elsa?"

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Truth." I said.

"Would you rather be with a guy you're not in love with but the guy loves you; or be with a guy who doesn't love you, but you love him?"

"That's a tough one. It gets you thinking. Um… I'd have to say the first one because I'd rather be loved then not be loved. If that makes sense."

"Good answer."

So now it was my turn. I looked around the room and stopped, facing Jack. "Jack, truth or dare?"

"Dare." answered Jack.

"Ok, I dare you to call your crush and say I love you." I'm curious to know who he likes.

"Fine." Jack picked up his phone from his pocket and dialled a number. I saw Flynn lean in close to Jack to see who he's calling. "I knew it!" he blurted out.

"Who is it?! Who is it?!" Anna asked excitedly.

"We all saw this coming. Wait for it…" Suddenly, my phone rang. " Hang on, I have to take this. Hello?"

"I love you." Jack replied with a smirk.

I was left shocked but at the same time, happy.

**A/N: Jill: So that's it! For now… We'll be uploading another fanfic soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! What's up! So, after getting a couple of reviews on the Truth or Dare Confessions one shot, we've been wondering if we should continue the one shot and make it into a multiple chapter story. To be honest, we don't know if we should or not, so please tell us in the comments/reviews if you want us to continue the one shot/story. If you do want us to, then feel free to leave questions and dares for them. Also, read and review our other story called the battle of the bands. We're uploading a new chapter for that story soon!**

**- Jill and Kirstie :P**


End file.
